Go tell the Spartans, passerby, that here by Spartan law, we lie
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A story of family, of brothers and sisters, of bravery and sacrifice. A story of what could have happened to end the war against Voldemort. Harry has finally been given a reason to live...and he'd lay down his life for those who gave it to him. One-Shot.


**AN: One of my favorite writers on this site is 'Rorschach's Blot' and I've gotten several ideas from his collection of one-shots labelled 'Odd Ideas'. Most of them I found amusing but one seemed to really call out to me and so this is my own, expanded, version of Chapter 80 of 'Odd Ideas'.**

Go tell the Spartans, passerby, that here by Spartan law, we lie

-Little Hangleton Cemetery-

-Harry-

"W-what the?" he heard Cedric mutter in confusion as they looked around, grey and crumbling tombstones all around them "What do you think Harry?" his friend asked "Wands out?".

"There's something I need to check first," he said as he cautiously kept his eyes peeled "grab the trophy.".

"Why do you need th-" Cedric began before vanishing with a pop as the Portkey took his older friend away.

"Thank you Cedric," he whispered softly as he saw the approaching figure and heard the crunching of leaves underfoot "for being my friend.".

-Hufflepuff Common Room-

-Day of the First task-

-Cedric-

"Enough!" he roared angrily, the entirety of Hufflepuff House turning as silent as the grave at the tone he carried. He had just that morning finished the First task and, more than that, he had seen Harry go through the same challenge with a more deadly opponent. It had sparked the beginnings of doubt in a few of his Housemates about if Harry had really entered himself into the tournament and now he was going to finish the job. "Why do all of you insist that Harry put his name in that damned cup?!".

"Well he's a Gryffindor…" one of the students who was a year bellow him offered weakly.

"And all Gryffindors are glory hounds?" he asked irritably. "Let's see about that shall we? We all know what happened Harry's first year, or at least the basics, but who here has ever heard Harry talk about what happened between him and Quirrell over the stone?".

"I…I remember asking him once," Susan said softly as the house turned towards her "he seemed to sort of…shrink in on himself, he looked almost haunted and he just said he didn't want to talk about it before he ran off somewhere.".

"Then let's take a look at his second year," he said as he turned back to the sixth year who had spoken up before "surely something with that year must prove your theory right? Who here has heard Harry give his own version of what happened for anything that year?".

"I…we were talking about some of what we heard a couple days after he was released from the Hospital Wing," a fifth year said softly "we think he heard about what we were talking about because he seemed to freeze before he clutched his arm and quickly went somewhere else.".

"H-he talked to me about the dueling club once," Justin spoke up softly, the fourth year staring into the flames without really seeing them "he…he apologized for scaring me with using Parsletongue even if he hadn't meant to, he swore that if he had known another way to stop the snake he would have used it…he then apologized for causing me to be petrified as he felt it was his fault that I was alone when it happened. He left before I could say anything else and promised to say away from me so I wouldn't be bothered by him anymore.".

"And last year he had a murderer after him as well as the fact that he was targeted by the dementors." he picked up with a sigh of regret about having never tried to help his friend before "And I've never heard him boast or even talk about the things he's done, if anything he hates everything about his fame. He could have very easily complained and had the match last year overturned but do you know what he did instead? He walked up to me and congratulated me on winning, congratulated me on being stronger than he is by not being affected by the dementors to the same extent…Face it, Harry isn't some egotistical Glory Hound that Gryffindor seems to attract but someone who is truly Brave.".

"Loyal too," Hannah said softly "in our first year…he barely knew Hermione, was hardly friends with her, but he willingly faced down a Mountain Troll to protect her. Then last year I overheard Professor McGonagall talking…Black had managed to kidnap Harry's friend Ron and dragged him to the shrieking Shak but Harry charged after them to rescue his friend.".

"Don't you see?" he pleaded as he gazed at the faces of his Housemates, "Harry wouldn't put his name in for Glory. Hell, he wouldn't put his name in at all! You all saw how dangerous the First Task was and if that was the _first_ then imagine what comes next! Someone tried to kill Harry his first year, they tried again in second, and once more in third. What if they think that fourth time's the charm? What…what if it actually turns out to be that they're right? I…I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for Harry. I wouldn't have been able to beat the dragon. He…he found out about what the task was and instead of keeping it to himself so he could have an advantage he told me, he risked scorn and ridicule but made sure that I knew of what it was and by how he sounded he was damn sure that Fleur and Krum did as well.".

"Harry isn't just a Gryffindor," Susan said as she stood up and strode over to him "he's a student of Hogwarts like each and every one of us are…we're a family, not by blood but by the bonds we forge here. Harry has risked his life year after year for us while we just stood by and did nothing. But once again our brother is in danger and I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing while someone tries to take him from us!".

"Well said Susan." he said firmly as he squeezed her shoulder before he turned to the rest of his house, "Who's with us!" he roared out to his house "For Hogwarts! For Hufflepuff! For our Brother!". The roars that met his statement shook the foundations of the school and, though they didn't know it, the foundations of fate itself.

-Harry-

Currently Harry Potter was confused. From the moment he had woken up that moment the scar on his shoulder from the Horntail's spike had been tingling, as if warning him that everything he knew was going to change. When he walked into the Great Hall he saw a banner, hanging proud and true over the Hufflepuff table, proclaiming to the world that they supported _both_ Hogwarts Champions. "W-what?" he asked himself softly, shooting a glance at the Weasley twins who walked in to look at the banner in shock as well.

"It wasn't us Harry," Fred assured him "I…we wouldn't joke about something like this tournament…not in that way.".

"No trick Harry," Cedric said with a proud smile, the Hufflepuff champion walking over to them "it took a while but Hufflepuff House realizes that you didn't enter your name into the cup…that you aren't after eternal glory or to snub our House…they realize now the truth of who and what you are to us.".

"A-and what am I?" he asked, nervous about what would be said.

"You are our brother Harry," Susan said as she walked up to join him from the Hufflepuff table, "Hogwarts is our home, she protects us and within her walls all her students are family. We are brothers and sisters of this ancient place. Every year that you've been here someone has tried to take you from us and we decided that enough is enough…it's time to start fighting back and keep our family, all of our family, safe.".

"And you didn't enter into the tournament anyway," Cedric said with a small, almost regretful smile, "you don't want to be in this…you never wanted to compete. It isn't fair for us, for anyone, to blame you for someone else trying to do this to you. I…I'm just ashamed I wasn't able to help you sooner.".

"I…it's alright Cedric," he choked out as he tried to keep the tears from his eyes, his chest tightening with the emotions coursing through him "like you said…we're family. And family forgives one another.".

"Just remember to be ready to duck when the villains show up," Cedric said with a weak laugh at was both a joke and truth for his messed up life "we wouldn't want that famous luck of yours to disappear at the wrong time now would we?".

"Villains?" he asked hesitantly.

"Someone is behind this," Cedric said darkly "they aren't after Fleur, they aren't after Krum, and they sure as hell aren't after me. That only leaves you so just…just be careful little brother.".

"I will Cedric," he promised "I'll be careful." _'And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and the rest of our…our family safe' _he swore mentally. This was his fight…he wouldn't let those he cared for be taken from him because they got caught up in it trying to protect him.

"Looks like you Puffs finally found your common sense." Fred said with a grin to the Hufflepuff seeker.

"Guess we'll have to cancel a few things we had planned for your table this morning." George added with an almost regretful sigh.

"Shame we can't move it to the Slytherin table, too predictable." Fred said, the tall sixth year's posture showing depression along with his twins.

"You could always move it to the staff table." Susan suggested weakly as the twins gaped at her.

"Bloody hell Susan," Fred said in shock "the next time you get an idea for one our pranks you bring it to us right away. It's a crime to have mind like that and not use it properly.". Smiling faintly at the bonding between the two Houses he felt a…protectiveness over his new family, an urge to defend them with his every fiber as the Horntail had defended her brood. As he had this thought he could practically feel the scar from said dragon pulse in agreement.

-Cedric-

Laughing he stretched as he got from his seat, seeing Susan and Hannah almost act as bodyguards for Harry as the Hufflepuff fourth years escorted their new brother to the Charms class, the Gryffindor Fourth years had looked confused the first time they saw this before three of them, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, joined in the 'protection detail'. Now it had been a week since the first Task and word about his House's decision, and their beliefs about what was going on with Harry, had spread to the other Houses and even the foreign schools.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies had tried to start a scene about it only for Susan and Hannah to send the group of fools running with several well placed jinxes mixed with a few curses. When Harry had asked them that if all students of Hogwarts were family and he was their brother than what did it make Draco Susan gave an answer so perfect he couldn't help but laugh. She had simply looked Harry in the eye and said "Draco and his ilk are like the annoying cousin you're forced to see once or twice a year on Holiday but can't stand…as we're stuck with him year round it is up to us to teach our wayward 'cousin' proper manners, is it not?".

Now though he was just leaving the hall when Fleur Delacour, his fellow Champion, walked over and put out a hand to halt him. "May I speak with you?" she asked cautiously.

"What is it Fleur?" he asked formally, still rather upset at the foreign champion for how she had spoken about Harry on the night of the Champions selection and how she had never even once bothered to take the time to talk to his brother.

"Do you really think that this tournament is all a plot to kill 'Arry?" the French Champion asked him seriously, an intense look in the woman's eyes.

"Yes." He said, that one word conviction of his belief as well as the power with which he intended to use to see said plot fail.

"I see…" the French girl said softly, her eyes showing her to be clearly lost in thought before she turned to walk off "merci Cedric. I…I must go think on this.".

-Harry-

Sighing he stood by his desk as the rest of the Charms class emptied, his schedule being free for the rest of the day. "It's alright guys," he said to his new family in the Hufflepuffs along with his Gryffindor friends, "I'll be along later.".

"Are you sure Harry?' Susan asked nervously "one of us could wait for you in the hall.".

Smiling down at his sister, for that truly was what she had started to become in the last week, he answered "I'm sure Su. I just wanted to talk to Professor Flitwick about something.".

"A-alright." Susan said nervously but complied as she and the others walked out of the classroom.

"May I help you Mr. Potter?" the Charms Master asked when the door had closed behind his friends.

"I wanted your advice on something sir." He admitted nervously, hoping the man would be able, and willing, to help him.

"Oh?" the head of Ravenclaw asked with in intrigued expression "On what may I ask?".

"I…I was hoping you could recommend some good books on dueling and combat spells," he said in a rush "f-for the tournament I mean.".

"You believe that one of the tasks will be a duel?" Flitwick asked, the man's tone conveying nothing that gave away if it would be or not.

"That or a free for all," he admitted before sighing, not wanting to deceive the man "and…I…".

"You wanted it to help you with whatever dangers you may face this year." Flitwick answered for him, the man's eyes gazing at him sadly.

"Yes sir." He whispered softly "But…not just to protect myself. I…I have a family and I…I can't…".

"You can't lose them again." Flitwick said with a nod of understanding before walking over to a bookshelf in the back. "I will write you a list of books on dueling, combat magic, and strategy," Flitwick said resolutely "and give you unlimited access to the restricted section as well…along with this.".

Looking down at what he was handed he saw the two slips of paper along with a large book that seemed to be a handmade journal. "What is…" he said softly as he opened the cover before freezing as he read the title written inside in neat script "the guide to survival, written by Lily Evans." He breathed out. "My…my mother wrote this?".

"Yes she did." Flitwick said sadly as the man reached down into his desk to pull out a photo of his mother in her Hogwarts years, the same journal he now held clutched in her hands as she stood proudly alongside Professor Flitwick. "I taught her how to duel when she was a student here and she wrote that book in the hopes that it might save someone's life someday but it was never published and I own the only surviving copy…or should I say, _you_ own the only surviving copy.".

"S-sir?" he asked hesitantly.

"Your mother was one of the greatest women I have ever known Harry," Flitwick told him sadly, the man tracing the frame of the picture with his thumb "she's the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter. I held onto that book in a desperate attempt to keep a part of her close to me…when I failed to realize that it should have been given to the part of her that still lived. The part of her that survives in you Harry, you embody her sacrifice, you embody everything that made your parents great. I may have failed to realize this before but I sure as hell won't sit back and do nothing now. I…I wanted to adopt you after that night, when your parents died. I tried to, but the Ministry prevented me due to my heritage. They didn't want a part human raising their 'boy-who-lived'.".

"I…I…thank you...grandfather." he said softly as he saw tears begin to form in Flitwick's eyes just as they did in his own "This…it means more than you could ever know. I will do you proud sir.". With that he turned around to get to the library so he could get the books his professor…no, his grandfather had recommended. Not hearing the man whisper behind him, "You already have.".

Getting to the library he got every single book he could get his hands on from the lists. The moment he got his hands on them he began reading, looking for something, anything, which he could use to survive this death trap of a tournament. But with each book on strategy and combat he read he grew more and more discouraged until he decided to go through his mother's journal in the hope that it would have something.

"One would not think so," he read "but the advantage is with a lone skilled man when he is facing more than three equally skilled attackers.". Blinking in surprise he continued "And when a man is surrounded on all sides by his enemies and has not a friend to watch his back…then he has greater advantage still. For they must be careful, lest they commit the sin of fratricide; while he is in a world of targets just waiting to be serviced.". So on and on he studied his mother's journal, using the other texts to merely supplement his own knowledge of spells and the knowledge he gained before he grew tired as the night drew on and he decided to finish the passage he was on before getting some rest "When a man with a knife faces a man with a sword, the man with a knife must get inside the guard of the man with the sword.". As he finished reading he yawned once again and sluggishly packed away his books and notes into his bag before dragging his feet to Gryffindor tower.

-Three weeks later-

"Students," Professor McGonagall said as she wrapped up their lesson "I have an announcement before you leave. This December, to celebrate the spirit of international cooperation the School is hosting an event that has coincided with the Tri-Wizard tournament for centuries…the Yule Ball. It is, to put simply, a dance. A night where student and staff may let their hair down for a night of well-mannered frivolity. The Champions four shall be opening the evening with a dance alongside their chosen dates for the evening. That is all.". Sighing he packed up his bags and walked towards the Library where he would be meeting with his friends later, wondering how he was going to survive his most challenging situation yet.

-Library-

Flipping through a wand crafter's journal he had found in the restricted section he read to himself, "It has been theorized by may wand crafters from myself to the legendary Ollivander's that the greatest cores through which we may focus magic may not be those of solid mass such as heartstrings, hairs, or feathers but liquids such as blood, tears and venom. The purest light liquid in the world are those of the phoenix tear which can only heal and can bring back a man who lies even on the brink of death. The most potent of Dark liquids is the venom of the basilisk which can destroy even Horcruxes, the almost indestructible containers for shards of a split soul. The problem lies with finding not only a wood that could fully channel these awesome powers but one that would not be consumed by them. If one found out not only how to harness either of these energies, but to combine them, then they truly would have a power like no other.".

"Shards of a split soul," he muttered to himself "is that…is that what the diary was in the Chamber? And I have those liquids inside of me thanks to the basilisk and Fawkes. C-can I act as a conduit for these powers?".

Shaking his head he put the book away as he saw Hermione, Susan, and Hannah walking over towards him, "Hey Harry," Susan said as she sat next to him "we heard about the Ball. Do you know who you're going to take with you?".

"Honestly no," he said with a sigh "I…I don't even know how to dance.".

"Then we'll teach you," Hannah assured him as his friends gave him encouraging smiles "and we'll even help you find a date if you want us to.".

"Thanks guys," he said with a smile, pushing all thoughts of legendary power and magical blood out of his mind "I…you guys…you're' more than I deserve.".

"Don't tell yourself that Harry," Hermione said softly as she hugged him tightly "you're a good person. We're the ones who don't deserve _you_ in our lives and nothing we ever do can equal the gift it is to have you here with us.". As tears began to form in his eyes he hugged his friend back, feeling the arms of Susan and Hannah envelop them and silently wondered, _'is this what it's like…to have family?'_.

-Yule Ball-

Smiling softly at his 'date' for the evening danced with his all but sister Susan, twirling her across the floor as they opened the ball. He hadn't been able to find a girl he wanted to with romantically so Susan had asked him to go as her brother, that way he could at least be with someone who cared for him throughout the night. As he danced he gazed over at his fellow champions, seeing Hermione dancing with Krum, seeing Cedric getting lost in Cho Chang's eyes, seeing Fleur staring in amusement at Davies as the Ravenclaw Captain tripped over his own feet during their dance due to Fleur's passive allure. While they were by no means great friends by this point Fleur had at least become friendly with him, even going so far as to apologize about the thing she said on the night of the selection.

Continuing his actions he gazed out into the crowd, seeing the faces of his friends, his family, the people who meant the world to him. He and Cedric had solved the clue the week before, solving the riddle with the help of Hermione and Cho, and it hadn't taken long to figure out that the song wasn't referring to an item…but a person. Staring once more into Susan's eyes he held her close against him as the song slowed down to a close. He finally had a family and if he needed to he would march into hell itself to keep them safe.

-Second Task-

Glaring down at the Black Lake he tried desperately to restrain himself form diving in right away. The moment he had gotten down to breakfast Cedric had told him that both Cho and Susan were missing, a quick inspection revealed that Hermione was gone as well. They had taken his family, his sisters, and used them as hostages in the bottom of the Black Lake all for the sake of their stupid tournament…they had better pray that nothing got in his way.

The moment the whistle began he shoved the gillyweed he had gotten from Neville into his mouth and dove in, pouring his rage and magic out as if willing the gillyweed to work faster and, to his surprise, he felt just that happen. He had tested the magical plant a few days ago to get a feel for the time limits and how long it would take to work but it had never activated as quickly as it did now.

Belatedly he realized that it was the power of his blood, or more specifically of the other liquids in his blood. Pointing his fists back he mentally roared out "Augumenti!", thinking that firing the high powered jet of water while inside the lake would propel him forward and he wasn't disappointed. Shooting deeper and deeper into the icy darkness of the chilled lake's depths he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of the mere-people village.

"They're that way Harry," a voice called out causing him to freeze and, somehow, stumbled under the water before he turned to see a serious looking Moaning Myrtle "the village is that way and the four hostages are tied to a statue in the center.".

Nodding his thanks, and mentally reminding himself to thank her again later, he turned in the direction she had pointed and shot off at greater speeds than before. He and Cedric had taken to visiting the ghost and they had gotten her to stop her haunting of toilets to torment students by welcoming her as a member of their family. Since then the ghosts had been doing everything in her power to look out for their 'family'.

Getting to the village he shot past the startled mermen as he saw the statue and the four tied to the bottom of it. Along with Cho, Hermione, and Susan there was a little eight year old girl who looked like an almost like a miniature version of Fleur and he figured it was her sister. Glaring at the surrounding mermen, who were eying him warily, he gestured with his hand at the weeds and willed out his magic into a Difindo much like he had with Augumenti earlier as he ropes severed. Before the mermen could react he shot forward and grabbed the four girls, two in each arm, as he channeled his magic into his feet and again fired off Augumenti as he shot to the surface like a rocket.

Faster and faster he ascended before, with a mighty splash, he shot out of the lake and onto the platform before he quickly stuck his fingers into his mouth and forced himself to vomit over the edge and into the lake to remove the gillyweed form his system prematurely, a little trick that he and the others had discovered in their practices.

Turning towards the shocked judges he gestured with his wand, which he belatedly realized was strapped to his leg, and dried them off before he glared at the judges. "If you ever endanger my family like this again I will tear your apart." He snarled at them, his tone and the fact that the very air was humming about him with magic verifying his intent to all who watched the confrontation.

Turning to the other Champions who had surfaced, likely having seen him rocket up with the four girls, he helped them up before turning to Cedric "Come on Brother," he said as he shot another glare at the Judges who looked awkward "I don't trust our family around them right now.".

-Final Task-

The months had passed since the Task at the Lake and he had grown closer with not only his family but with his fellow Champions as well, Viktor adding to his list of brothers and Fleur…well he would be lying if he said he hadn't developed feelings for the beautiful French Champion. Now though they were gathered in front of the Quiditch pitch to wait for the final task to begin. "Come 'ere 'arry." Fleur said with a playful smile a few minutes before the task was set to begin.

"W-what is it Fleur?" he asked his crush nervously.

"A kiss," the beautiful French Champion said as he felt her lips brush against his cheek "for Luck. You will need it to beat me 'arry.".

"T-thanks." He stammered, gingerly touching the spot where her lips had touched his skin, faintly feeing the mark of her lipstick imprinted on it.

"You are welcome 'Arry." She said with a smile as she gave a friendly nod to Cedric before going over to her designated starting point.

And so the task began as he made his way through the maze, moving through the turns and facing the challenges that lay within as he fought his way to the trophy, meeting Cedric at the end. "Who should take it?" he asked, staring at the cup hesitantly, both wanting to win the cup so he could say that at least part of his 'fame' was something he had actually done himself but also wanting to avoid having more fame altogether.

"Together," Cedric said with a grin "that way both of Hogwarts' Champions will win.".

"Together." He agreed before turning to the cup, "On three then. One…two…three!" before they both grabbed the Trophy together and he felt the familiar pull behind his navel of Portkey travel just as it suddenly stopped and they slammed into the ground at their destination.

"W-what the?" he heard Cedric mutter in confusion as they looked around, grey and crumbling tombstones all around them "What do you think Harry?" his friend asked "Wands out?".

"There's something I need to check first," he said as he cautiously kept his eyes peeled "grab the trophy.".

"Why do you need th-" Cedric began before vanishing with a pop as the Portkey took his older friend away.

"Thank you Cedric," he whispered softly as he saw the approaching figure and heard the crunching of leaves underfoot "for being my friend. You were right about this being a plot but it's between me and them…you've got no place here.".

-Cedric-

With a grunt he impacted the ground once again but was on his feet in a flash, throwing aside the Cup as he shot to his feet, seeing the crowd assembled before him as his family recognized the look in his eyes…they knew that their brother was in danger. "Aurors!" he yelled, as the people who were about to cheer stopped in confusion "Get me the bloody Aurors! Harry's still stuck back there!".

"Calm yourself Mr. Diggory and tell us what happened?" Dumbledore demanded.

"The bloody Cup was a trap!" he yelled "It too us to some sort of Graveyard near the tomb of a man named Tom Riddle. We've got to go back there!".

"The portkey has used its magic." Flitwick said instantly, the man casting spell after spell at the cup.

"T-tom Riddle?" Hermione asked him in horror as he nodded in fear.

"Who is he?" he demanded "How do you know him?".

"T-that's the true name of Voldemort." Hermione whispered in horror as screams began from the crowd, people demanded that aurors go save the boy-who-lived…he just wanted them to save his brother.

Quickly, but not nearly quickly enough, several aurors were brought over as they began trying to trace the portkey while the professors went in and retrieved Fleur and Krum. "Where's 'arry?" Fleur demanded the moment she got out and saw the panic.

"H-he's back there," he sobbed out at how useless he was to save his brother "at…at the grave of Voldemort with whoever took him.".

"No." Fleur whispered in horror as her hands shot to her mouth, tear pooling in the French woman's eyes.

"Yes!" Mad-Eye Moody yelled maniacally as they turned to see the man's skin bubbling and shifting before what was once Moody was now a completely different man that held a startling resemblance to Bartameius Crouch. "My master has risen again!" the impostor crowed while baring his Dark Mark to the crowd as screams pierced the night "And he shall rule!". Before he could do anything the man lunged forward and grabbed Fleur while activating another portkey as his tears fell ever harder…having once again failed to save part of his family.

"Damn it!" Susan's Aunt Amelia yelled, the woman breaking out of her shock as she stomped over to the Aurors that had picked up their pace on the portkey "How much longer!".

"A few more minutes boss!" one of them called out frantically.

"Who was that?" he demanded of the woman.

"That was Barty Crouch Junior," Amelia growled "son of Bartameius Crouch Senior, one of the inner Circle Death eaters, and supposed dead man. He had been sentenced to live in Azkaban for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom along with the Lestranges.".

"Hurry the bloody hell up!" he turned and yelled at the aurors "I'm not leaving my brother trapped there with that bastard!".

"We're going as fast as we can!" one of the Auror snapped back but he could see the panic in the man's eyes. "We…GOT IT!".

"Get me a portkey now!" Amelia yelled as one of the aurors conjured a chain and cast the spell.

"I'm going with you," he growled as he grabbed the chain "he's my brother and I'm not letting him do this alone.".

"Nor will I." Viktor stated firmly as Amelia cursed.

"Damn it all fine!" she yelled as Dumbledore grabbed the chain as well, "One two three!".

Feeling the familiar yank behind his navel he was tugged back to the graveyard only it looked nothing like it did before and the moment they landed he the sickly smell of ruptured intestines greeted him as he gazed about at the battle field in horror before the sound of sobbing caused him to spin around and freeze. There in front of him, only a few feet away, Fleur Delacour was on her knees sobbing as she held the motionless body of Harry Potter in her arms…his brother's body riddled with smoking and sickly black arrows while a snake like corpse lay headless a few feet away.

-Hospital Wing-

"We've managed to pull out a memory of the battle from him," Amelia said quietly to the group assembled in the hospital wing "and Dumbledore has offered his pensive to anyone who wishes to view it.".

The moment they had seen Harry's body one of the medics had rushed over and checked Harry finding a faint but weak pulse as they rushed Harry back to Hogwarts to try and stabilize him. The medics along with Madame Pomphrey had managed to stop the bleeding, and stitch the wounds, but the dark magic of the arrows still coursed through his brother's body as it lay in a comatose state, the medics truly unsure when Harry would wake up if he even did so at all. Amelia had spent her time extracting a memory from Harry's mind with Dumbledore's aide and now they were about to view it.

"I'm watching it," he said firmly "I…I can't just sit this out.", the rest of the family nodding firmly. Getting a nod form Amelia he walked forward and dipped his head into the pensive, seeing the misty bodies of his family following him a moment later as he landed.

He saw himself and Harry land at the Graveyard as he asked "W-what the? What do you think Harry? Wands out?".

"There's something I need to check first," Harry said cautiously, his brother gazing around sharply "grab the trophy.".

"Why do you need th-" he saw himself grab the cup and vanish as a tear rolled down his cheek, more following as he heard what Harry said afterwards.

"Thank you Cedric," Harry whispered softly as he turned saw the approaching figure and heard the crunching of leaves underfoot "for being my friend. You were right about this being a plot but it's between me and them…you've got no place here.".

"Yes I did Harry," he sobbed as he saw his brother face what would be all but his death "you're my family.". They watched as Voldemort, in a small homunculus body, along with a small Rat-like man that Harry called Wormtail while Amelia called 'Peter' did some sort of Ritual consisting of 'bone of the father unknowingly given', 'flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed', and 'blood of the enemy forcibly taken' to resurrect Voldemort.

When Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters he saw them sneer down at Harry before cutting his brother lose to 'due' with the Dark Lord. "I hoped you've had your dinner and eaten hearty," Harry told the Death Eaters and Voldemort with a savage snarl "for tonight we dine in Hell!" before running forward, shooting several spells out of his hands at the Death Eaters as two fell to piercing charms to the neck and another three to cutting charms through their stomach before they started firing back.

He watched in awe as his brother dove and rolled, dodging the spells and curses like bludgers in a quiditch game while moving steadily closer to Voldemort, the snake faced bastard looking panicked as more and more of the Death Eaters fell to friendly fire, thinning the roles out more and more with each second.

But no matter how many fell there were still dozens more to take their place as it was clear that the Death Eaters from the last war had been recruiting in preparation for their Master's arrival. Suddenly with a loud pop they saw Barty Crouch Jr. appear with Fleur who reacted at the first chance she got and blasted the imposter off of his feet with a stunner before Voldemort turned to her.

"Harry Potter!" the Dark Lord called out "Before I kill you…let us watch your friend die…quia sagittæ Domini in tenebris!" Voldemort yelled out the spell surprisingly quickly as a hail of black smoking arrows shot from the man's wand at Fleur.

"No!" Harry yelled as he watched his brother push past every death eater in his way, taking several curses as he did so but Harry ran on before shoving a shocked motionless Fleur to the side and taking the arrows to the chest while thrusting out his hands at Voldemort, roaring in a primal fury as a brilliant golden beam of magic shot from Harry's hands at the Dark Lord, the lightning bolt Scar on his brother's brow glowing golden along with the light as Voldemort screamed and thrashed as golden flames consumed the Dark Lord's form. As he watched he could swear he heard a triumphant phoenix song along with what sounded like several cords snapping as Voldemort seemed to implode before a ghostly black wraith rose up from the body as it was consumed by the flames.

As he saw this he felt himself get pulled out of the Pensive along with the rest of their family as he stared down as his brother's motionless body. "Harry," he whispered softly as he fell to his knees, Fleur holding onto Harry's chest as she sobbed into it "please come back…we…we need you.".

-The next Day-

"As you all no doubt know by now," Dumbledore said solemnly to the assembled schools and press that were in attendance in the Great Hall "last night Lord Voldemort made a brief return, having tied his soul down to the mortal plain several times over. H-Harry Potter fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters, risking his life and destroying Voldemort while shattering those ties that bound that monster's soul forever. It did not come without a price however…as of this moment Harry lies at St. Mungos in a coma with which he shows no signs of waking. We do not know when he will wake if at all…but all we can do is pray. Among his things he left a letter, to be read should anything happen to him which I will read to you all now.".

"To my Friends, my family, my brothers, my sisters, and Fleur," Dumbledore began, the man not bothering to stop the flow of tears from his eyes

"I write this now with a heavy heart and an aching soul. I pray that you never have need to read this letter but I feel that I may soon meet my end. I feel it in the scars that line my body that I shall soon end my battles with Voldemort once and for all…and I do not wish for you to get caught in the crossfire. I swear I shall do whatever is in my power to protect you…all of you…You are my friend and my family. You believed in me and supported me, you gave me a reason to hope and a reason to try and live on…and for that I would lay down my life to defend yours in a heartbeat. As I finish this letter I remember a group of warriors long since passed, men who gave their lives to defend their home and their country, their family and their people. I shall do the same for you, I shall lay down my life if I have to if it means keeping all of you safe from harm. So, as I finish this letter I end with some of the final words of the leader of those warriors long since passed, 'Go tell the Spartans, passerby, that here by Spartan law, we lie'. Remember me my brothers, remember me my sisters, and please…remember me Fleur…my love.

Forever yours in your hearts and in your memories,

Harry Potter, Brother, Friend, and Family".

Not even bothering to stop the flow of tears he rose, seeing Fleur, the woman who his brother had loved, rising with him as did Viktor and the rest of their family as he raised his glass to the sky "TO HARRY!" he thundered "MY BROTHER, MY COMRADE AND MY FRIEND!".

"To Harry!" the hall roared back, tears flowing freely from nearly every eye and faintly he could hear Fleur whisper, her voice to choked with grief to speak louder "To you…my love.".

-One year later-

Gazing down at his brother's still comatose form he sighed as he gazed at Viktor and Fleur, his fellow Champions having met up every week to visit Harry's Hospital room as did the rest of their family. England had seemed to grow darker in the days since Harry's victory over Voldemort as even the weather seemed to be mourning for the seemingly fallen hero.

"Why?" Fleur asked him weakly, his friend clutching Harry's hand tightly "Why won't he wake up?". Fleur had refused every man to approach her since Harry's victory, she had cursed several who had tried to press the issue and he and the rest of the family had beaten more than one fool who tried forcing their brother's love to love them in return.

"I don't know Fleur," he said softly "but we have to hope that he will return to us soon.".

"I know." Fleur said softly as she sighed and began to rise only to stop and look down, an action he copied as he saw Harry's hand seeming to close around hers.

"F-Fleur?" a hoarse and shaky voice asked weakly as they looked to see Harry's eyes open for the first time in a year and a day, "Is that you?".

"Harry!" Fleur exclaimed as she threw her arms around the man she loved and pressed her lips against his.

Smiling broadly as tears fell down his face but from joy instead of grief for the first time in what seemed like an eternity he clasped a hand to his brother's shoulder as he saw Fleur showing that she loved Harry like he did her. "Welcome home my brother." He said as Viktor ran out to go spread the news. Looking outside the window he saw that the dreary sky that had been almost constant for the past year begin to part. His brother had returned to him…the world could be right again.


End file.
